1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to injection molding. More particularly, the present invention relates to valve pin actuation in a hot runner.
2. Related Art
Valve pins of injection molding apparatuses, and specifically of hot halves and hot runners, are sometimes actuated in unison by a plate. The accurate and reliable movement of such plate is critical to the effective operation of the valve pins.